


im just the way the doctor made me

by WordsAreScribbles



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, klaus realizes he's gay and it goes p well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreScribbles/pseuds/WordsAreScribbles
Summary: Klaus comes to terms with some things about himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sO this takes place like,, maybe a few months before the fire. its rly short, but i kinda like how this came out. enjoy!

The Baudelaire parents did not tend to show their children romantic films or theater performances, and Klaus seldom found himself reaching for a book in the "romance" section in the library. Therefore, he rarely thought about the subject as a young child, his mind filled with plenty of other things that he thought would be a better use of his time. Klaus had, however, read many books on the hormonal and physical changes of a young person's body as they reach puberty, and, as these books often said would happen, was awaiting the day when he would begin to think of girls in a more amorous fashion.  
  
But that day never came, and while the boys around him began to chatter more about their crushes on the young girls around them, Klaus still had his nose shoved in a book. A boy had once asked him who he was interested in. He simply responded, "I'm interested in many people. Albert Einstein, Socrates, Marie Curie. There are tons of fascinating people." The boy called him a weirdo.  
  
\--  
  
One day, Klaus had been forced to participate in a game of truth or dare.  
  
"Truth or dare, Klaus?" a girl with an unpleasant smirk asked him.  
  
"Truth, I suppose." Klaus replied, attempting to keep his manner of speaking as polite as he could despite his discomfort.  
  
"Hmm..." the girl looked around the room, tapping her chin in thought, before glancing back to Klause. "If you could kiss anybody in this room, who would you kiss?"  
  
He was taken aback and felt a redness crawl over his face at the intimate question. He glanced around the room. ... _Anybody_? Sitting around the circle were three girls and one other boy. There was the smug girl who had asked him the question, a girl with short, blonde hair that looked a bit angry, and a girl with frizzy hair and a nervous expression. The boy, who was sat across from him, was redheaded and had a far-off look in his eye, like he was daydreaming. Klaus found himself thinking it was almost...endearing.  
  
"Delilah." Klaus lied, eye fixed on the ground.  
  
The frizzy-haired, nervous girl, Delilah, looked at him, shocked. Klaus smiled politely at her.  
  
\--  
  
After many months of thinking, Violet and Klaus were in the library, Klause with a book on systemic hypoplasia in hand, and Violet tinkering with a large metal object that she explained was for "retrieving other inventions that had fallen on the roof." It was a peaceful quiet, with nothing but the sound of the metal screwdriver and pages flipping occasionally.  
  
"Violet?" Klaus interrupted the quiet, resting his open book on his lap.  
  
"Yes, Klaus?" Violet replied, not looking up from her work. Klaus didn't think this was rude however, as she seemed to be at a crucial point in her invention, and it would be best for her to not look away at this moment.  
  
"What if I were to tell you that I was...not interested in girls?" Klaus asked, somewhat hesitantly.  
  
Violet looked up at him from only a moment before returning her gaze to the large metal object. "I suppose I would ask if you were, instead, interested in boys."  
  
"And if I were to say yes?"  
  
"Well," Violet's voice strained for a second as she twisted the screw one last time. She set the screwdriver beside her and focused her gaze on her brother now. She gave him an encouraging smile. "Well. I think I would tell you that I love you and the fact that you're being honest about who you are makes me love you even more."  
  
Klaus stared at her blankly for a second before his eyes started to feel like they might well up with tears. He blinked them away before setting his book down and sitting down next to Violet on the floor. He hugged her tightly and she reciprocated, stroking his back comfortingly.  
  
"Thank you," He mumbled gently into his sister's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> poor kids dont even know whats about to happen to them


End file.
